Angelic Ponies
by Pit x Viridi
Summary: The great big, peaceful and loving land of Equestria and the floating, peaceful kingdom in the sky, Skyworld. After the battle with Hades he was mysteriously revived, and Discord after being turned back to stone, is freed by some unknown force. The two meet up in between dimensions somehow and plot a plan to wipe out both lands. What will happen? Find out in Angelic Ponies!
1. The Flightless Angel

Angelic Ponies

(*Green Rupy Scream*) AHHHH! Yes! It's here! It's finally here! Angelic Ponies is finally here! Sorry for the wait everone, I got sooper busy with some personal stuffs and also been kind sad lately, a good friend moved to Montana recently. So anyway, enough with all the talk, it's time for some Angelic Ponies! :DD Also, take note of a couple things here: 1: This story might suck because I'm not really that good at making or writing stories... So this might suck pretty bad :/ 2: I don't own Kid Icarus: Upsrising, all rights to KI:U belong to Nintendo! I ALSO don't own any rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, all rights to MLP:FiM belong to Hasbro! I claim no rights to anything! All rights belong to their rightful owners! :D Now, with that outta the way, let's get started! :D

**Chapter One: The Flightless Angel**

_It was a nice, peacful sunny day in Skyworld, the glorious kingdom in the sky. There were Angels everywhere, walking, working, practicing flying and shopping. But in the center of Skyworld was a large, beautiful and glamorous palace, and within the palace was a Angel who's name is Pit, even though he's a Angel he doesn't have the ability to fly. Pit was standing on a balcony staring off into the distance wondering if there's any other worlds out there, what he didn't know was something bad is about to happen._

"I wonder, are there any other worlds out there. If there are, why did we end up here?" _As he asked himself he saw something, a blue blur whisped by him. He wondered what it was. as he wondered to himself the blue blur stopped, it was only Phosphora_

"Hey Pit? Why don't you go and see if Viridi is home?" _Said someone with a soft, gentle voice, it was Palutena!_

_Palutena is the the goddess of light, and she's also the ruler of Skyworld._

"I can't fly, remember Lady Palutena?"

"I have the Power of Flight remember?" _Palutena replied_

"O-Oh yeah! I forgot about that... Heh heh. I guess I can go, it's not like I have anything

else better to do right now, other than eat a entire buffet because I'm starving at the moment." _Pit responded _

"Right, I can't believe I forgot about dinner again! I'd better find something to make before you go."_ Palutena remembered_

"N-N-No!"_ Pit shouted, having a flashback of Palutena's Revolting Dinner_

"What? Did you shout at me?"

"S-Sorry Lady Palutena, it's just. . . well. . . I mean. . . Do you remember what happened

last time you tried to make dinner?" _Pit reminded her_

"O-Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about that..." _She said "_I guess we'll have order something, how

about Pizza and Hamburgers?"

"Yeah! That sounds good! Thanks Lady Palutena!" _Pit said cherfully_

_Later that day Pit and Palutena had ordered Pizza and Hamburgers for dinner, afterwards_

_Pit got ready to go to Viridi's Kingdom._

"Hey Pit?" _Palutena called_

"Yeah Lady Palutena?

"You might wanna take a shower before you go, you're starting to stink." _She said_

"Oh, o-okay. I'll be right back then."

_A few hours later pit was finally ready to go to Viridi's Kingdom, Palutena activated the_

_Power of Flight and Pit took off._

_***End of Skyworld Introduction***_

Awright! That ends this chapter of Angelic Ponies, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter of it, I was finally able to start Angelic Ponies today, yay! Hopefully it didn't suck for the first chapter, anyway, thanks for reading! Oh, before I forget, if anyone wants to keep up-to-date with me, follow me on Twitter MarioDudes12345, my name on there is SooperBronyGmr :D anyway, I'll see y'll's later! PxV... Out!


	2. The Magical Ponies

Angelic Ponies

**(Green Rupee Scream! Again! Lol) OMG! You people probably thought I was dead right? Right? Well guess again lol I'm alive and kickin', but in all seriousness though this is Chapter Two of Angelic Ponies :D and this time, it's the introduction to the other side of this :D so let's go! (PS, if y'all didn't know, the very first line Pit said in Chapter One was a reference to Kingdom Hearts :3)**

Chapter Two: The Magical Ponies

_Just as Pit was arriving at Viridi's Kingdom, there was something going on in another Dimension, a _

_completely different World. A World of flying, magical Ponies known as Equestria. In Equestria, in a _

_particular place town known as Ponyville lived six Ponies named Twilight Sparkle,Pinkie Pie, Rarity, _

_AppleJack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Twilight was a purple Alicorn Princess who is the Princess _

_of Friendship. Pinkie Pie, who is the craaazy Earth Party Pony of Ponyville, has lots and lots of energy _

_and loves to make new friends where ever she goes. Rarity, who is Ponyville's Unicorn of Fashion. _

_Dress Designing is her obsession and freaks out when she see's something gone terrible with dresses. _

_AppleJack is Ponyville's hardest working Earth Pony and Ponyville's most dependant Pony and friend._

_Fluttershy is a caring, gentle and loving Pegasus, she cares for Animals like nopony else. She's also _

_very shy. Rainbow Dash is Ponyville's fastest flying Pegasus, possibly Equestria's fastest Pegasus. _

_Rainbow Dash often brags about her talents and gets herself into trouble on a daily basis._

_These six Ponies are the closest of friends, but what they didn't know, is something really terrible is _

_about to happen, a great catastrophe played by someone's symphony, one extremely terrifying work of _

_art. In a place in the mountains is a place called Canterlot, and in Canterlot lives Two Alicorn Sisters _

_named Celestia and Luna. Celestia, being the older sister carries more responsibility other than rasing _

_and lowering the sun, is a white Alicorn with a sparkling, long rainbow colored mane. Luna, being the _

_younger sister, doesnt have as much responsibility as Celestia does, but she does have her job to do as _

_the Alicorn who loweres and raises the moon. Luna is a blue Alicorn with a sparkling, long dark blue _

_colored mane. Both Celestia and Luna have an idea about what's about to happen, but don't know the _

_details._

**And that does it for Chapter Two! Sorry not much got done, but the introduction for Equestria will be a two parter. Anyway, I don't really have much else to say other than have a good day/night, whenever it you're reading this lol. Anyway, I'll see y'all later :D PxV out!**


	3. Twilight Summoned

**Hey guys! It's me PxV! Sorry I've been away for sooooo long! I've been really busy with life and stuff like that. Anyway, enough chitchat, y'all are here for Chapter Three of Angelic Ponies right? Don't worry, here it is! :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Twilight Summoned **

One sunny day in Equestria Twilight Sparkle who was in her Castle, studying as she always does, received a letter from Princess Celestia.

"_**My dearest Twilight, we have received word that strange happenings have been occurring everywhere in Ponyville and Canterlot. No, everywhere in Equestria strange earthquakes, extreme severe thunderstorms, flash floods and more. You must come to Canterlot immediately for a meeting of what to do! ~Princess Celestia"**_

"_Oh my! Strange happenings? Why haven't I noticed these before? Well, I must hurry to Canterlot! Princess Celestia needs me there!"_

Twilight quickly packed a few things to take with her to Canterlot, just as she finished packing and almost walked out the door. . .

"_Oh I almost forgot!"_

Twilight almost forgot to wright a note to Spike.

"_**Spike, I've gone to Canterlot for a meeting with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I don't know how long I'll be gone for, but take care of the Castle for me. ~Twilight Sparkle"**_

As Twilight finished writing the note, she walked out the door. Stretching her wings, she took off, flying towards Canterlot in a hurry.

"_I hope Spike stays out of trouble while I'm gone." _Twilight thought to herself.

As Twilight was flying through the sky she flew past a big cloud with a certain blue Pegasus lazily napping on. Just as Twilight flew past she spun the cloud, waking the blue Pegasus.

"_Whoa! What's with you today Twilight?"_ Asked the blue Pegasus

"_Sorry RainbowDash! But I'm in a hurry!"_

"_Wait Twilight! Where are going?"_

"_Canterlot! For a meeting!" _Yelled Twilight

"_Wait! Lemme come with you!" _Yelled RainbowDash

"_Sorry RainbowDash, I need you to stay here and keep an eye on things around Ponyville. And tell everyone to keep an eye on things as well!" _Twilight yelled back

"_Oh alright! But why?"_

"_Just trust me Rainbow!"_

So RainbowDash turned back and told everyone in Ponyville what Twilight said, and Twilight continued her way to Canterlot. What will happen when Twilight arrives in Canterlot? What will happen in Ponyville? Nopony knows.

*******Back in SkyWorld*******

Just as Pit took off, Phosphora stopped him and asked where he's going.

"_I'm going to Viridi's place, I only have five minutes before the Power of Flight runs out. So please move." _

Pit went around Phosphora and went on his way. However, Phosphora found herself thinking about Pit, more than Pittoo.

"_Hey Phosphora!" _Called a a semi-dark voice.

"_. . . . ."_

"_Hey! Phosphora!"_

"_. . . . ."_

"_Hey! Aren't you listening?!"_

"_H-huh? O-oh sorry, I was. . . Well, you caught me in deep thought."_ Phosphora said softly.

"_Well whatever, I hope you didn't forget what day today is. . ."_

"_Come on Pittooie, do you honestly think I'd forget our day out?"_

"_. . . How many times do I have to say? I despise that name! I've said it time upon time upon time, it's just Dark Pit!"_

Dark Pit, A.K.A Pittoo, is a black angel. He's actually Pit's counter part, originally created from Pandora's Mirror of Truth. Has an attitude but he earns his keep in Palutena's Palace, uses Pit for his training and goes off wherever he pleases. Has a "small" crush on Phosphora.

"_HEY! NARRATOR! DON'T GO SAYING EVERYTING ABOUT ME!" _Screamed Pittoo

"_Hmm? Who're you talking to Pittooie?"_

"_Nobody. You ready?" _Asked Pittoo

"_You betcha!" _Said Phosphora.

So the two of them went to Pittoo's secret base and just hung out.

Now Pit had just arrived at Viridi's place when he saw something that Terrified him with a capital "T"

What did he see? What had happened to Viridi's place? Nobody knows. . . It's a complete mystery as to what happened. . .

**Well guys, I hope y'all enjoyed this Chapter of Angelic Ponies. I apologize in advance if the next Chapter takes awhile before it gets released. Anyway, follow me on Twitter MarioDudes12345 for updates and to chat if you want, changed my Screen Name to TheWonderingGamer. Anyway, thanks for reading! PxV. . . Out!**


	4. The Encounter

**Hey guys! It's me, PxV again! Here to present y'all with Chapter 4 of Angelic Ponies! :D But before we get started, I wanna answer a review I got on the previous Chapter.**

**UltimateCCC Said: ''You know Dark Pit works for Viridi right?'' **

**_Actually, I kinda did kinda didn't. I just went with what I typed_.**

**Alright! Without further ado, let's get started! :D**

**Chapter 4: The Encounter**

What was it that Pit saw that terrified him? What had happened in Viridi's Kingdom? What happened to Viridi? Was she safe? Was she harmed?

"_F-f-f-f-_" The angel mumbled to himself.

"_F-f-f-f-_" He said again, but looking more terrified than before.

"_F-f-f-f-f-f-fires! Fires everywhere!_" He shouted to himself

"_What happened? Is Viridi alright? Where is everyone?_" He wondered out loud.

Pit walked around a bit, hoping to find something that might help figure out what happened. After about half-an-hour of wondering Pit came across something he thought was from someone familiar, some writing carved into a wall.

"_**If you want your precious Viridi back, come to the Portal of Rifts! If you don't, well let's just say that Viridi, won't return. . . Alive!"**_

"_. . . . . . . !"_

"_This is from-"_

"_Yes, it is from. . . 'him''_

out of nowhere a voice has appeared, it was Arlon the Serene!

"_Arlon! What happened?" _Pit asked Arlon

"_'He' has returned, 'he' did this. 'He's' the one who took Mistress Viridi. I don't know if she's alright, surely you knew about this Master Pit?"_

"_I'm afraid I didn't know. I'm not a god or goddess, just an angel, an angel who's angry with 'him'' _Pit said.

"_We need to let Miss Palutena know right now Maste Pi-"_

"_I've seen and heard everything through Pit's Laurel Crown Arlon. I'm teleporting you both back here to SkyWorld." _Palutena's voice came outta nowhere

A few minutes later, Pit and Arlon arrived at Palutena's Palace in SkyWorld and immediately started a meeting between the three of them.

Meanwhile, at the Portal of Rifts.

"_Untie me right now you dirty ditz!" _Said an almost child-like familiar voice.

"_I don't think I want to be doing that, nature girl." _Said a evil, sarcastic like voice.

"_N-nature girl!? Who're you calling nature girl Hades!?"_

"_My my! So feisty aren't we? Well whatever, I don't think anyone will be coming for you dear Viridi. I've made sure of that, Cragalanch and Phosphora. . ." _Hades said reassuringly.

"_You forgot someone you overrated ditz!" _Shouted Viridi.

"_Oh? And who is that? I'm pretty sure I've taken care of them all. . ."_

"_Arlon! You forgot Arlon! He'll come! You'll see!" _Said Viridi.

"_Oh him? I didn't see him, it doesn't matter, I'm Hades! And he's just merely a spec of dirt to me. He can't do anything, I'm just assuming he's gone mad over the fact that you've been gone a whole week." _Hades said, sarcastically.

"_Well it's about time for you to get going nature girl."_

"_Wait, time for what exactly?" _Demanded Viridi.

"_Time to throw you into the Portal of Rifts of course!" _Hades laughed.

"_Wh-what?!"_

"_Down you go nature girl! Adios!" _Hades laughed as he threw Viridi into the Portal of Rifts.

"_Nooooooooooooo! Help me Piiiiiiiit!" _Viridi screamed as she was falling through the Portal of Rifts.

"_Now that nature girl is out of the way, two others remain. Palutena and Pitty-Pat. . ." _Hades thought to himself

About half-an-hour after being thrown into the portal, Viridi had arrived in a completely different world passed out.

Back in Equestria!

Twilight Sparkle finally arrived at Canterlot Castle to attend a meeting for how to take care of the problems in Equestria

"_Twilight! I'm so glad you were able to make it, we just received word that things have gotten worse in Equestria." _Said a calm but with a concern in her voice.

"_Princess Celestia! Of course I came! I left immediately after I got your letter. I don't know why, but I haven't noticed anything before." _Replied Twilight

"_We must discuss quickly of what to do. Please,come in." Celestia said._

"_Princess Luna! And Cadence! They're here too_?"

"_Yes, I asked them to also attend the meeting." _Celestia replied.

About an hour of talking and discussing, there was a mysterious knocking on the Castle door. However, it didn't sound like hooves, it sounded. . . Different.

"_What was that?" _Cadence asked.

"_I'll take care of it sister." _Luna said.

"_Be careful sister, that knock didn't sound right." _Celestia warned Luna.

So Luna went and opened the door and found something extremely surprising.

"_Ahhhhhhh!" Luna screamed_

_Everyone got up and ran over to her._

"_Sister! Are you alrig- What? What's this? What is this. . . Creature?"_ Celestia asked.

Twilight looked a little bit closer and started thinking.

"_Hey Princess Celestia, she looks like the form I took when I went after Sunset Shimmer to get my Element of Harmony back. I think it's called a human?" _Twilight said

"_. . . . Uhhn. . . ." _A sound came from the person lying down unconscious.

"_A-Are you alright?" _Asked Twilight.

"_Uhhhn. . . Where am I" _ Asked Viridi.

"_Uhh, Equestria?" _Said Luna.

"_Huh? Equestria? I'm not in SkyWorld anymore?"_

"_Huh? What's SkyWorld?" _Asked Cadence.

Viridi looked up.

"_Y-you're ponies?" _Viridi said, not very excited.

"_Yeah. . ." _ Twilight, Celestia, Luna and Cadence all said at once.

"_Oh great! Ponies! Just the last thing I need, talking ponies! Like you're gonna be any help. But to answer your question, yes, I'm alright." _Viridi said, as she got up and walked off.

"_What a strange, ungrateful brat she is." _Said Luna, "_I should just use the Antsatsu on her."_

"_Wait, she barely knows anything about friendship. Leave her be for now. Twilight, if she happens to come back, could you-"_

"_Yes Princess, I'll do it."_

**And thus ends Chapter 4! I hope y'all enjoyed it! That was a bit longer than usual, plus it took awhile as well lol. Well, the Crossover has officially begun with Viridi being thrown into the Portal of Rifts and ending up in Equestria, meeting Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight. Anyway, I just wanna get this out there, Viridi is my all time favorite character in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Anyway, follow me on Twitter, MarioDudes12345, for updates and to chat with me and possibly send some ideas that you think would be good for this FanFic. Anyway, if you wanna talk to me after reading this, let me know that you cam after reading Angelic Ponies. Make sure you hashtag Angelic Ponies as well. Well, I guess I'll see y'all later! Ciao! PxV. . . Out!**


	5. The Invasion

**Hey guys! It's me, PxV again! Sorry it took so long for this to get back on track, I've been ery busy with a lot of things. Anyway, sometime in the chapter I couldn't think of anymore rhymes for Zecora, I suck with that type of things. Sorry guys. Anyway, without further ado. . . I present to y'all, Chapter 5 of Angelic Ponies!**

**Chapter 5: The Invasion!**

"_Hmph! Ponies! What good are they gonna for me? Nothing! That's what!" _Viridi thought outloud, walking East.

"_How did I end up here anyway? The last thing I remember was. . . Being tied up by Hades, then he threw me into this portal. What did he call it? I think he called it the Portal of Rifts?"_

Just then Viridi heard some footsteps behind her, they seemed to be getting louder and louder.

"_Who's there?" _She called.

There was no reply.

"_Again I ask, who's there?"_

Still no reply.

"_Ugh! Doesn't anybody answer?!"_

Just then Viridi turned around and saw. . . A Zebra!

"_W-Who're you?" _Viridi asked.

"_Zecora's the name, rhyming's my game"_

"_Uh-huh, I can see that. Listen, where am I? I have no clue where I am. . ." _Viridi asked Zecora.

"_A little confused look you, Canterlot is where we stand that we do" _Replied Zecora.

"_What is your name? You haven't said yours, which is lame"_

"_Why do you talk in rhyme? And to answer your question, I'm Viridi, the Goddess of Nature." _

"_A Goddess you say? Why have you come this way?" _Asked Zecora.

"_I was thrown into a portal by a enemy of mine,he called it the 'Portal of Rifts'" _Said Viridi.

"_The Portal of Rifts you say?! You're lucky to have survived, you should stay!" _Zecora urged Viridi

"_What do you mean 'lucky to survive'?"_

"_They say that whoever goes in alive, does not survive" _Zecora stated

"_Oh, well I guess I'm the first to survive it then huh? Where is this, Canterlot at anyway? This place doesn't look very familiar to me" _She said to Zecora

"_Equestria is where it is located, no other place" _Zecora said to Viridi

((**A/N: I can't think of anymore rhymes for Zecora anymore, sorry guys :/ ))**

"_Equestria huh? Not in Skyworld anymore?" _Viridi thought to herself

Viridi then heard something behind her and turned around

"_Oh, it's just you, purple, flying unicorn, thing. Whatever you are." _Viridi said a bit harshly

It was Twilight!

"_Ahem! I have a name you! It's Twilight, Twilight Sparkle! And I'm an Alicorn Princess thank you very much. You're just a human, don't know why you're not a pony like the rest of us."_

"_I'm **just **a human? Please, don't compare me to them! I'm not a human!" _Viridi shouted back

"_Well you look like a human. If you're not one, then what are you? A Changeling?" _Twilight asked suspiciously

"_No, I'm a a Goddess! And what the heck is a Changeling anyway?"_

"_Y-you're Goddess? Prove it! I dare you!" _Twilight challenged Viridi

"_Fine! It won't be my fault if you don't survive this!"_ Viridi replied

A few minutes later

"_How about we have a battle? What do you say? I can guarantee that my abilities are much better than your Alicorn Magic!" _Viridi mocked Twilight

"_What did you just say!? Nobody can beat me! I accept your challenge!" _Twilight said

"_Heh heh, this'll be fun." _Viridi thought to herself

Just as Viridi and Twilight were about to do battle, they were interrupted by Celestia nd Luna.

"_Stop! Both of you! There's no time for this! Something terrible has happened!" _Luna shouted really loud

Celestia looked toward Viridi "And I think something about this has to do with your world"

"Are you serious?! Then what are we waiting for? The sooner I can go back to Skyworld, the better!" Viridi said

"_Jeez, how rude can she be? _Celestia thought to herself

On the way back to Canterlot Castle, the sky suddenly went pitch black.

"_What happened to the sky? It just went pitch black!" _Luna said.

"_Luna, do you know anything about this?" _Celestia asked Luna

"_I'm afraid I don't, I'm sorry sister." _Luna replied

"_Wait, everyone! Look over there! Something's coming!" _Twilight yelled

"_It couldn't be. . . Could it!?" _Viridi thought out loud

"_What are you mumbling to yourself over there?" _Twilight asked Viridi

"_It's Hades! Everyone! Get to cover! You are no match for him!" Viridi shouted_

**Well, thus concludes the end of Chapter 5. Again I apologize, I couldn't of anymore rhymes for Zecora. Anyway, I'm gonna start another story, but I need y'all's help with this, It's gonna be another Xover. It's gonna be a Anime Xover of Shakugan no Shana and one other Anime, that's where I need y'all's help. I have three other Anime in mind: FairyTail, Hidan no Aria or Rurouni Kenshin. I need some help picking one of those three Anime, if y'all don't know what those Anime are or what they're about, Google them or somethin'. Anyway, for updates follow me on Twitter MarioDudes12345. Guess that's it for now, it might be a while before the next Chapter gets released, so be prepared for in case it's a while before it happens. Anyway, guess I'll see y'all fine folks later! PxV. . . Out!**

**(P.S: Thanks for reading, y'all are the best!)**


	6. The Attack!

Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy!** I'm back! Hopefully for good this time! I know it's been like forever right? Bet y'all though I died or somethin, nope! I'm alive and kicking! I'm so so so so sorry for the *laaaaarrrrrge* gap between chapters, for about the past year I felt like I wasn't doing great for on this story, but a lot of you wanted me to continue this. So here it is! Chapter 6 of Angelic Ponies! :D I hope you all enjoy** this!** This is hopefully gonna be an long Chapter! :D**

** *Chapter 6: The Attack!***

Just as Hades had started invading Equestria Viridi had shouted at Twilight, Celestia and Luna to get away while she tries to fend off Hades. But to no avail did they listen. They tried to fly up to and stop him themselves, but. . .

"You idiots!" Viridi screamed, "I told you you're no match for Hades! I know that for a fact!"

"That's cute, these pathetic creatures think they stand a chance against me, how adorable." Hades said mockingly, "Here then, have a little taste of something I schemed up just for your kind! I call it. . . Wait for it, , , Zero Power! Hahaha!"

Just then Hades had zapped them with Zero Power, robbing Twilight, Luna and Celestia of their magic.

"W-w- What did you do to us you, you, you monster?!" Luna weakly demanded.

"Monster? Why I'm deeply hurt now, you couldn't come up with anything nicer?" Hades mocked them, "Well whatever, since you're not going to live much longer I'll tell you anyway, Zero Power is a power I devised myself that zaps anything's power and fuels my own power. And I plan on using it everywhere in this world! And you can't stop me, since I drained you of your powers!" Hades had said.

Just then Hades glanced over at Viridi, "Oh I completely forgot you were here rosebud, now what to do with you? I thought the Portal of Rifts wouldn've finished you off but I guess it didn't. Guess I'll dispose of you right here."

Just then, Hades had fired a blast from his fingertip attempting to eradicate Viridi, but in a flash Viridi pulled out her staff and caused a barrier of rock hard vines to come up and surround her and the Ponies.

"Well that was not very fun, I thought she would at least put up some defense. Guess now, oh well." Hades boringly said as he vanished.

Just as the smoke and ashes started to dissapate Viridi was standing there, panting and trying to catch her breath and regain some of her strength.

"T-that was close, I almost thought that, that I wasn't going to make it at all." She whispered to herself.

"Wh-What was t-that all a-about? Twilight barely managed to ask.

Twilight, Celestia and Luna started losing consciousness, Viridi started panicking, which is very out of character.

"Hey! A-are y'all alright?" Viridi asked worried, "Please! Answer me! Answer me- Wat a minute! That's right! I have '_that' _with me!" She had just realized she had a healing tonic with her, just one drop and you'll be rejuvenated!

"Let's hope this works on them, they're my only chance of finding out more about this world" She said to herself.

Viridi pulled out the healing tonic from her remedies bag and opened the mouths of the Ponies and dropped one drop each.

Just then the Ponies started coming back, started regaining consciousness and started to wake up.

"W-what happened to us? Were we, dead?" Celestia asked weakly.

"Thank goodness! You're alive!" Viridi said cheerfully, "And kinda, Hades almost killed the three of you."

"Oh, well thank you very much for saving us, I guess we're in your debt now." Luna said.

"Meh, I really don't care about debts. To be honest, I only saved you so I can learn about this world. No offense intended." Viridi said, also said mockingly in her thoughts.

"Well gee thanks, definitely no offense taken there. . . Not." Celestia replied back.

"So who was that anyways? That, psycho madman?" Twilight asked.

"The one from before who almost killed us? His name is Hades, where I'm from, he's the lord of the Underworld." Viridi said.

"From where you're from? Luna asked very curiously.

"Yes, we come from the same world. We're practically in battle all day every day, that is, until someone I knew finally rid him from the world." Viridi replies.

"Them, how come he's alive if someone has disposed of him?" Twilight asked.

"That's what I wanna know myself, so that's why I started looking into it myself back in Skyworld, then somehow I was caught and captured by Thanatos, on of Hades' servants. That's when I was thrown into the Portal of Rifts and ended up here. To this day I don't understand how he got revived." Viridi explained.

"I think I know of someone who might know about this Hades and how we can battle him." Celestia said.

"Who is this that you're talking about sister?" Luna asked.

"Wait, you don't mean?" Twilight urgently asked.

"Yes, I do mean that one." Celestia replied.

**Alright guys, hopefully that one was a bit longer than last chapter, but it's getting late and I need to get to bed. I really hope you guys/gals enjoyed this chapter of Angelic Ponies. And again I apologize for the year break. At least I think it was a year, not sure. Anyway, if y'all wanna chat with me sometime just search me on Twitter: MarioDudes12345 you can also send me some idea for the next chapters of y'all want to. Anyway, again hope y'all enjoyed and I'll see you next time! PxV, out!**


	7. Chaos Ensues!

**_Yo what's up y'all? PxV in the house yo! And I'm back for the next Chapter of Angelic Ponies! I think I stated this in the beginning of last Chapter, but for awhile I didn't get back to this, but this Story has gotten many likes and follows and people have wanted me to continue this. And y'all are the reason I'm still doing this! :D Cause I want y'all to be happy and see the ending of this_ story!_ :D But enough chitchat, y'all are here for the Story right? Well here it is! Chapter 7 of Angelic Ponies!_**

_ Chapter 7: Chaos Ensues!_

_"Who are you talking about Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked in deep thought and question._

"You know very well, the one who tried to amass chaos in Ponyville a long time ago, the one Fluttershy befriended and taught him about friendship, the one who teamed up with Tirek. . . Discord." Celestia said building up the suspense as to who it was

"D-Discord? Seriously Princess Celestia? I don't think he'll know much about this matter." Twilight responded to Celestia

"Who's this 'Discord' y'all keep talking about? Is he some sort of god?" Viridi asked very curious about it.

"Discord is one who tried to take over Ponyville long ago, but Luna and I managed to stop him with the Elements of Harmony by turning him into stone. Sometime after he somehow awoken himself and broke out of his stone prison and again tried to wreak havoc in Ponyville once again." Celestia explained.

"But then my friends and I managed to stop him once again with the power of the Elements of Harmony turned him back into stone." Twilight added.

"Ahh okay, that makes some sense, I guess. So in other words he's like Medusa, interesting." Viridi said.

"Who's this Medusa you speak of?" Luna inquired.

"She is someone who, let's just say died and got resurrected." Viridi replied.

"Hmm, interesting. Anyway, we'd better get to Ponyville and gather your friends Twilight, especially Fluttershy. She'll know best how to handle Discord."

_So the four started for Ponyville while explaining to Viridi what everyplace is and the ponyfolk that live in the different places. After awhile Viridi started realizing she was enjoying the conversations with the Ponies, which is out of character for her. _

"Well, looks like we've arrived in Ponyville, Twilight, go ahead and gather your friends. We'll be waiting right here." Luna said.

"Sure thing! Be back in a flash!" Twilight yelled back as she ran into Ponyville.

"So Celestia, how long have you and Luna been Princesses for?" Viridi asked curiously.

"We've been princesses for over 1000 years, I actually lost count to be honest with you." Celestia replied.

"I see." Viridi said.

*Somewhere in Ponyville*

"Fluttershy! Applejack! Rarity! Pinkie Pie! Rainbow Dash! Where are y'all at? This is an emergency! Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and I need you!" Twilight yelled.

_Just as Twilight was running she happened to notice Bon Bon resting on a bench. _

_"_Bon Bon! Have you seen Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash? It's an emergency!" Twilight asked hurriedly

"I think I saw Applejack just walking by just a moment ago." Bon Bon replied.

"Which way did she go?" Twilight inquired.

"She went that way." Bon Bon said pointing towards Sugar Cube Corner.

"Okay thanks a lot!" Twilight said.

_So Twilight Sparkle dashed for Sugar Cube Corner, after a few minutes of running, running and more running she realized she could've just teleported there. So she did. _

_Just as Twilight teleported to Sugar Cube Corner she happened to see both Applejack and Pinkie Pie sitting at a table eating Apple Cupcakes together. _

"Applejack! Pinkie Pie! Am I glad to see y'all! Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and I need you two! Can you also help me find Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity?" Twilight said and asked, tired as she was from running.

"Well howdy Twilight! What's so important?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, what's more important than Apple Cupcakes?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and I need you two, we gotta summon Discord. Where's Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"They're over at Rarity's." Applejack and Pinkie Pie both said.

"Okay, let's go! We gotta hurry. It's an emergency." Twilight said trying to hurry the two other Ponies up.

***********Back in Skyworld************

_Terrified as Pit was, he contacted Palutena and told her about what he saw._

"Lady Palutena! There's fires everywhere in Viridi's domain! And I found a note saying that Viridi's been captured and will be thrown into the Portal of Rifts!" Pit said, very devastated as he was.

"What?! Who would do such a thing?!" Palutena hastily inquired.

". . ."

"Pit?"

". . . Hades did it. . ." Pit finally said.

"W. . W. . What did you just say?" Palutena said, very shocked.

"Hades. . . According to Arlon." Pit said.

"Pit! We need to get Arlon over to my palace ASAP, so he can recall the events that took place a few days ago!" Palutena said, worried as she said.

". . . . ."

"Pit?"

". . . . ."

"Uh-oh, no response from him! Didn't he say there were fires everywhere? If that's the case, oh no! Piit!" Palutena yelled as she's very worried about Pit.

_There was one thing that wasn't made very clear. Pit can only fly for a few minutes yes, but too long around fires and his wings would be gone. Palutena just remembered that. Is it too late for Pit? Is he alive, or is he gone?_

"Arlon! Arlon!" Palutena called.

"You only need to call my name once, Palutena." Arlon responded.

"Is Pit there?" Palutena asked worriedly.

"As a matter of fact yes he is. He's laying peacefully in bed in a safe room, one Hades didn't know about." Arlon assured her.

"Good! I'm very relieved to hear that. I'm coming right over, when I get there I need you to tell me everything you know of this attack." Palutena said.

"Very well, I shall." Arlon replied.

***Few minutes later***

"Arlon! Where are you?" Palutena called out.

"Hehehehehe! I'm afraid the one you call Arlon is no longer around. . ." Said a mysterious voice.

"Who's there?!"

"If you insist on names, I am one who loves Chaos, who cause Chaos. I am Chaos itself. . . Discord! Discord's the name, Chaos' my game!"

"Uh, wha?" Palutena wondered.

"How lovely is run into the great Palutena, goddess of light. I never thought I'd get the chance!" Discord exclaimed.

"I just *love* what 'he' did to the place don't you Pally?" Discord asked.

"What do you mean by 'he' Discord?" She inquired, shrugging off the name he called her.

"Why Hades of course!" Discord shouted delightfully.

"!"

"Oopseys! I think I've said too much. I think sadly, it's time to dispose of you now Pally." Discord said.

"What did you do with Arlon?!" Palutena inquired.

"Oh I just sent him to another dimension, one where he cannot return from. That's where you're headed as well!" Discord replied.

"You did wha-"

"Oh and that little angel, he wasn't much a challenge either! He was in such a bad state, it made it easy really." Discord taunted.

"You. . You did what?! You monster! Bring them back right now!" Palutena shouted angrily.

_Just as things started to heat up, Palutena got ready for battle against Discord. Will the power of light and justice prevail? Or will she let the chaos consume her and overwhelm her? Find out in Chapter 8!_

**_Hey guys! Sorry this was awhile to come out. I was working on it before and accidentally closed my web browser without saving it and got discouraged, and left if alone for awhile. But Chaper 7 is finally finished! :D anyway, Inwas thinking of working on another fanfic along this one possibly, don't know what it's gonna be tho. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'm not sure when the next Chapter will release yet. Stay tuned tho y'all! PxV, out!_**


	8. The Battle Between Light And Chaos!

**Hey guys! PxV here back with finally, the next Chapter of Angelic Ponies! I feel like it's been like a year since the last Chapter. But anyway before we begin, I'd like to point out that at the end of the last Chapter I stated that I wanted to start a side fanfic. I haven actually started it and it's called "Leila." The first Chapter is up right now if you wanna read it after this Chapter. Anyway, without further ado, I present Chapter 8!**

_ Chapter 8: The Battle between Light and Chaos!_

Just as Palutena readied herself to battle Discord, Discord proposed an idea.

_"What do you say, if you defeat me I will return the one called Arlon and the little angel. Though I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't alive anymore." _

_"You're a monster Discord! Prepare yourself for battle!" _Palutena shouted.

_"Very well then, suit yourself." _Discord replied.

Just then, Discord had powered himself up to only a fraction of his full power. He sent the first attack which was a massive fireball at very fast speeds.

_"There's no way Pally could've survived that attack, but then again she's the goddess of light. So I wouldn't be surprised." _He thought to himself.

_"Is the best you can do? You're not all that powerful as you made yourself sound, Discord." _Said Palutena, from amidst the flames of chaos.

_"Well, that wasn't even a powerful attack Pally."_

_"Well then, do your worst, Dissy!"_

_"Alrighty then, you want my worst? You'll get the worst!" _Discord shouted.

Right after Discord said that, he started powering up. Growing stronger and stronger, tapping into only another fraction of his power. He then put both his hands up and shot hundreds of little fireballs at the speed of lighting. Each little fireball packed a punch, a direct hit and you'll be out cold

_"Not too shabby Discord, but I think you'll like what I have in store for you." _Palutena said.

Palutena put her staff in front of her and started saying something.

_"Angra masthou heayta hustha!" _Palutena shouted.

_"What? Nothing happened! Heehee is that all you had Pally? What was that you chanted? Some spell that makes you stronger than I?" _Discord taunted her.

_" 'Angra masthou heayta hustha,' when translated is 'Judgement of Pure Light.' You don't know it yet, but you're finished Discord! This attack is a special kind of attack that depending on how much darkness is in ones heart, will determine how strong the attack is. And you have much darkness in your heart Discord!" _Palutena explained.

_"Ooh scary! I don't think that attack will wo- OOF!" _Discord was cut off with a spear of light piercing his chest.

_"I-impossible! I've been harmed?! By a goddess no less. . He'll be disappointed when he finds this out. I'd better step it up a notch!" _Discord thought to himself.

Discord was able to move his hands to his chest and managed to pull out the light spear from him and healed his wounds.

_"Impossible! That was surly the final blow! How was he able to pull out the spear and heal himself?!" _Palutena thought to herself.

_"Perhaps it's time I got serious Palutena, what you saw was only a fraction of my full power. I'm going to ramp it up a notch!" _Discord said seriously.

_"Only a fraction of you power? I kinda figured as much. I've been holding back as well." _Palutena said.

_"This next move will be the last!" _Both of them said.

_"CHAOS! CHAOS! CHAOS CHAOS CHAOS CHAOS CHAOS! ULTIMATE CHAOS FLAMES!" _Discord shouted.

_"Mega Light Barrier!" _Palutena shouted.

The Mega Light Barrier was just enough to deflect Discord's Ultimate Chaos Flames. She deflected it yes, but not without suffering minor burns. The struggle between the Barrier and the Flames went on for at least six minutes. Discord then stopped for a minute to regain some lost energy he exerted to use his Ultimate Chaos Flames, this was just the right time for Palutena to attack him.

_"Alright! Here's my chance!" _Palutena thought.

So so she started powering herself up for a special attack that requires much concentration and energy to successfully execute the attack.

_"Alright here I go! Etatsu masthou heayta yarvere!"_

_"W-what is this?! Is this a energy cage?!" _Discord demanded.

_"Etatsu masthou heayta yarvere translated is 'Cage of Pure Energy,' one cannot escape this. This is it, your demise of finally here Discord!" _Palutena said.

_"Ughh! Uahhhhh! Noooooo! Have I, the great Discord been defeated once again?! NOOOOOOOOO-" _Discord said as he disappeared into the void between worlds.

"_*sigh* Finally, he's finally gone! I. . . Finally. . . Rest-" _Palutena collapsed and fell unconcious and passed out.

**Whoo! Some battle! The battle between Light and Chaos went on for a good while. Anyway this ends this Chapter in Angelic Ponies. Not sure when the next Chapter will come out though. Stay tuned though! Anyway, not much else to say here other than if you wanna keep in touch follow me on Twitter, MarioDudes12345. Anyway, I'll see y'all later! PxV. . Out!**


End file.
